


Appearances

by KateKintail



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is concerned with appearances, but some things can’t be controlled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon (in my mind for this fanfic, Obi-Wan is of the age of legal consent) 
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Watersports (desperation, public exposure)
> 
> Disclaimer: The Jedi belong to George Lucas. I am only playing. I receive no compensation for this.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I had a bit of writer’s block and sat down to read my newly-purchased zine (‘Beyond the Pale’ by Alex). The story mentions that Obi-Wan seems to be the sort to have to ask permission from the Council before taking a piss. Well, that woke my muse up a little bit…

               The mission on Larchon had gone fairly well thus far. They had made it through two long days of mediated talks, during which the members of the twenty-three factions had not murdered each other. They had made an appearance at the first day’s reception and dance, managing not to stop on each other’s feet too much in the process. And now they had enjoyed themselves at the end of day two at a fine banquet. 

               Seven courses were filling, and Qui-Gon felt it throughout his stomach. Although the dessert was deliciously rich, creamy and fruity, it was all Qui-Gon could do to chew, swallow, and try to keep it down. It seemed to Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan was having a similar level of discomfort. The padawan squirmed in his seat and Qui-Gon sensed good amounts of restlessness and uneasiness through the bonds they shared. 

               Qui-Gon reached out, under the table, setting his hand on his padawan’s thigh. They had to be discrete, as they were not alone and could sense eyes gazing upon them. _//All right?//_ Obi-Wan looked over and nodded, but still seemed jittery.

               In hopes of calming his padawan, Qui-Gon took hold of the kettle and topped off their cups of warm tea. The moment he set the kettle down, it was picked right up by someone else. In a hall of nearly five hundred souls, this was to be expected. The enormous room contained one single table, shaped like a horseshoe and covered in a white lace tablecloth that could barely be seen for all the place settings and serving dishes. At the top of the table’s arc sat the king of the region they were now in, surrounded by twenty-two other rulers, their most important guests, and their cabinets. Across from the king at the table sat the two Jedi, in places of honor. 

               The banquet itself was long, and full of food and small talk. As the Jedi Ambassadors, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were required to remain there right to the end. Obi-Wan practically jumped out of his seat when it was time to leave. He excitedly said his ‘goodnights’ to all the dignitaries and, following his master’s lead, left. 

               It was a forty minute walk from the banquet hall to the small cabin that served as their lodgings while on Larchon. The walk that morning in the gorgeous glow of dawn had been uplifting and almost invigorating. The walk back, however, was tiring and trying. They walked at a quick pace, with Obi-Wan frequently overtaking his master and needing to wait impatiently for a few beats for the man to catch up. 

               “Why so eager, Padawan Mine?” Qui-Gon asked. He licked his lips. “Do you hope there is someone waiting for you back in your bed?”

               Obi-Wan was a handsome young man who had been propositioned more than a dozen times since their arrival on the planet. There was only one man Obi-Wan was interested in sharing his bed with, and that was the man at his side at this moment. Yet, Obi-Wan hesitated to answer. 

               Qui-Gon sent a burst of concern and reassurance through their bond, which Obi-Wan could not ignore.

               So Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “The truth is, Master, I…” His voice dropped away, his mouth dry and his nerves jumping into his throat. 

               Qui-Gon put a hand at Obi-Wan’s waist, making the bouncing cease for a moment, and cocked his head. 

               The words fell out of Obi-Wan’s mouth at once. “The truth is that I am desperate to relieve myself.” He swallowed nervously. “ _Desperate_ , Master. I have been ready to burst for the last hour. I thought that banquet would never end! I feel it here, full and heavy. ” He reached down, cupping his hand to his crotch, and both men looked down at the action, the bulk of which was hidden behind the convenient sashes which hung down in front. “The urge is almost too much to resist. I am trying my best to stay in control and stay calm, but I fear I may not make it to our quarters in time if we do not hurry.” 

               Understanding enough about urgency, and treating the matter with seriousness, Qui-Gon ushered them onwards. He could not, however, let the matter go without some discussion. “I wonder… why did you not use the facilities at the hall, Obi-Wan?” 

               “That is an excellent question,” said Obi-Wan, still holding himself. The layers of fabric of the Jedi uniform were such that the position of his hand was not too noticeable; that was what was important, after all. Appearances were absolutely everything. “I managed to pull a server away to inquire about the toilets, and he informed me that there were none at the hall. The closest restrooms were one building over. However, I could not possibly leave the banquet to relieve myself. It would have been improper to even rise from the table before the king stood, let alone leave the building.” Naturally, wetting himself would not have been proper either. Had it not been for a Jedi’s skill of control, he would have done just that. Obi-Wan imagined how terrible a scene that would have been, and winced, squeezing at his cock through his leggings. 

               As Qui-Gon imagined that same thing, he had a very difficult time not reaching for himself. He pictured his handsome, young padawan squirming desperately in his seat at the hall, wishing to ask for permission to be excused but receiving no such kindness. Suddenly, Obi-Wan’s face would shine with a look of horror and recognition as the tan leggings would become dark brown at the crotch. The wet patch would spread outward and there would be so much in the padawan’s bladder that it would not be able to stop there. It would soak his undergarments- assuming the man wore some at all this night- and those would cling heavily to his skin. Then Qui-Gon would hear the soft and startling sound of drips against the fine marble floor. 

               Before Qui-Gon could get carried away with what had not been, he forced himself back to the moment. He tried hard to ground himself in the Living Force, wishing for the peace and calmness that brought him. Obi-Wan needed him to be strong and level-headed now for support. Qui-Gon smiled sympathetically. “I understand your dilemma. However, had you shared your discomfort with me during the banquet, I might have devised some way to excuse you from the table.” 

               Obi-Wan shook his head. “It’s better this way, in the end. Our appearance there tonight as guests of honor was crucial. It might have been disastrous were I to leave halfway through. Not even the leaders of the other factions were permitted to rise before the king.” He winced slightly as he switched hands and increased the pace almost impossibly. Qui-Gon kept up without difficulty.

               However, as quickly as Obi-Wan had sped up, he slowed again. Qui-Gon sensed more than just uneasiness and urgency; now he had the feeling that this was an emergency. With the cabin still a good twenty-five minutes away, both men came simultaneously to the realization that Obi-Wan would not make it. And since Obi-Wan would sooner let his bladder burst and would die before compromising himself by relieving himself without permission, it was up to Qui-Gon to take charge of the situation.

               “Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said, reaching over to Obi-Wan’s shoulder and stopping the man in his tracks. “You have no choice in the matter.”

               Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide at that very moment. He crossed his legs and bent over with a gasp. _//Master!//_ Obi-Wan pleaded silently for help he knew Qui-Gon could not give. 

               Quickly, Qui-Gon surveyed the situation. They were walking on a path between the woods and the main field in front of the government buildings. They could not enter the woods, however. They had been advised that the woods were not safe after dark, and that they might encounter a whole host of toxic plants there. They were, a good distance from the buildings, however, and so long as no one came along the path by them, their actions could not be seen. Qui-Gon kissed the top of Obi-Wan’s head, lips against the soft, buzzed hair. Then he reached down and cupped Obi-Wan’s crotch, startled to find it already hot and slightly damp. Obi-Wan must have been overpowered momentarily but had managed to stop. Things were dire if it was already that far along, and Qui-Gon spoke quickly. “Turn and relieve yourself here,” he said, gesturing to the side of the footpath. 

               Obi-Wan looked at him incredulously. “Master, I could not possibly!”

               “You must.”

               “What would we say if someone spotted me standing here, pissing onto the shrubbery?” 

               “I will stand right beside you. It will appear as though we are merely admiring the foreign flora and fauna.” 

               Obi-Wan rubbed the side of his nose nervously, then put both hands to his crotch. “Truly?” He whispered, as though speaking loudly was so much that it might make him lose control. 

               Qui-Gon guided him over to the side, turning their backs on the buildings. They stared into the foreboding darkness of the woods. Obi-Wan shoved his leggings down and freed himself, and Qui-Gon was pleased to discover he was indeed wearing no underpants. _//That’s it,//_ Qui-Gon soothed. _//Relax and let go, Padawan Mine. We are alone here. There is no one around to see us.//_

               _//How can you be certain of that?//_ Obi-Wan looked down at his cock, which would do nothing even as Qui-Gon willed it to. The younger man was always so concerned, to the extent that he was almost paranoid. He needed to think less and feel more.

               “I sense it,” Qui-Gon said. “Now go on. It will feel wonderful.”

               With his cock in hand, Obi-Wan still hesitated. It took a deep breath and another gentle urge from Qui-Gon through their bond for Obi-Wan’s flow to begin. The stream was weak and uncertain, and Obi-Wan called out to his master for further support. “Please… will you join me? Can you even?”

               Qui-Gon could and did. Initially, he was concerned that Obi-Wan might finish before he could begin. But Obi-Wan truly needed to go and it took Qui-Gon merely a moment to take his cock out. Qui-Gon exhaled deeply as his own urine escaped him, draining out of him to leave a warm and happy sense of relief. He had not had as much to drink as Obi-Wan, but he did feel the pressure of his bladder and the warm tingling which took over him as he allowed himself this release now. He could imagine exactly what sort of incredible relief his padawan felt at this very moment. 

               Their streams splashed upon the plants by the side of the path. The dark, smooth leaves grew shiny when wet, and they glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Qui-Gon found himself mesmerized by the sight. He took it all in while it lasted. He watched the two familiar cocks letting out all they had been holding back. The urine flowed beautifully, sparkling almost magically. The sound was like rain falling from the edge of a roof. The scent was an intoxicatingly rich one. 

               As Qui-Gon finished, his golden arc diminishing and then ceasing altogether, he resisted the urge to drop to his knees. Much as he would like to be face-to-face with Obi-Wan’s cock just now, nuzzling his face into the damp leggings and moving his face into the strong piss, he did not want to disrupt the padawan’s accomplishment. Still, it would be awful, delicious, and dirty. It took all the control he had not to act on his urges. Instead, he slid his hand across the small of Obi-Wan’s back, then down beneath the waistband of the loose leggings. His fingers walked themselves down, tickling and teasing Obi-Wan’s crack before diving in with one. 

               Obi-Wan gasped in surprise and his piss stopped for a split-second. He had such a full bladder and such a powerful urge to rid himself of it that he could not have stopped now, though, no matter what. Not even for an erection, though if Qui-Gon’s fingers had their way, that would be next in line. There were two now, penetrating, plunging, making him sway with pleasure as he peed. “Master…”

               “Shall I stop?” Qui-Gon whispered back.

               Obi-Wan did not answer. His stream was weakening again and a sense of euphoria was setting in fully. He closed his eyes for the last bit of it. The steady _hiiissssss_ became a s _pirt- spirt-dribble_. Then he cocked his head and swung it back to look up at his master. “We cannot continue this here. What would we say if we were seen?”

               Qui-Gon chuckled, rubbing his own cock then reaching over to stroke Obi-Wan’s partial hard-on. “It will appear as though we are merely taking a piss here.” 

               Obi-Wan laughed, and then sighed. His cock twitched excitedly and he closed his eyes again. Qui-Gon stroked both of them in time, with little gasps, grunts, and moans from both. Obi-Wan leaned to the side, against Qui-Gon’s side. Moaning happily, the padawan reached up, tweezing nipples as if they were controls that made him go faster. Amazingly, somehow, Qui-Gon responded. His strokes were synchronized but speedy. 

               It was urgent, quick and dirty, just as the last incident had been. The almost instant gratification was nonetheless intense and pleasurable. Both men kept their orgasms as quiet as possible, leaning on each other for support. Then Qui-Gon caught his breath and fixed his mouth atop Obi-Wan’s with a strong, encompassing kiss.

                Their hands became their own once again, used to tuck themselves back away and lace up their leggings. “This incident has taught me that we should refocus your training during this mission,” said Qui-Gon solemnly. “I do believe we should use the time to work on control.”

               Obi-Wan fell into step beside his master as they continued on towards their living quarters. “I understand, Master. I did put us in an awkward situation tonight. I should not like to have it happen again.” 

               Qui-Gon’s mouth twitched at the corners, forming a soft smile. “Oh, I agree whole-heartedly. Next time I expect you to make it further before you give in to your sense of relief. And next time I hope that when you do, I might find myself in its way.” The master slid an arm around his padawan, pulling him close. 

               Obi-Wan smiled brightly, snuggling up to Qui-Gon’s side. “I do believe we have reason to open that bottle of wine they welcomed us with.”

               “And I believe, to compensate for our lessons tonight, we will be able to skip katas tomorrow morning in order to launder our uniforms.”  Qui-Gon felt another rush of arousal as Obi-Wan stopped them for a moment and embraced his master warmly. “Padawan,” whispered Qui-Gon. “What would we say if we were spotted like this?”

               Obi-Wan soothed, “Do not worry. It will appear as though we are lovers, discussing what naughty things we will do with each other when we are in our quarters.”

               “But, Padawan, that is exactly what we were doing.”

               Obi-Wan’s blue eyes twinkled as he looked up at Qui-Gon. “Then it is a good thing I sense no one around to see us.” 


End file.
